Such devices are known, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,018,910 and 3,794,202, but although to a considerable extent satisfactory, they have disadvantages such as being removable from the bottle without extreme difficulty, and requiring a specially adapted bottle closure to be employed in conjunction with the device.